


Runnin' Home To You

by itsAlliebitheway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Post-Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Supportive Sister Alex Danvers, this is the prevention of GuardianCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAlliebitheway/pseuds/itsAlliebitheway
Summary: Kara and Alex come home from the Crisis on Earth X Crossover. During the wedding, all the fighting and chaos, all Kara can think about is Lena, so she goes to tell her everything.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 304





	Runnin' Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you people :)
> 
> I researched the placement of crisis (3x08) and James & Lena's first kiss (3x09), and it's actually the episode right before that, so GuardianCorp will cease to exist because of this; your welcome :D  
> The idea for this came while listening to the soundtrack of the musical crossover episode and I thought this song would fit supercorp well. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Alex grabbed onto her shoulder for support as they landed in Kara’s apartment.

“Damn changing earths through a portal is not my thing”, she exclaimed and screwed her eyes shut, willing the world to stop spinning. Kara kept her upright and looked around, inspecting her apartment. It was the same as she’d left it, not even the flowers looked wilted.

“Look, I don’t think we were gone long”, she said pointing to the bouquet Lena had brought her on Monday.

Lena.

She needed to go see her. If Earth X had taught Kara anything, it was that love mattered the most. Love and family.

“Alex, I need to tell Lena.” Alex stiffened beside her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her sister and finally let go of her arm. “Tell Lena what exactly?”, she questioned. There were multiple outcomes to this, and none seemed appealing. Kara winced at the curt tone of the question, but the was sure none the less. It had taken too much time already to come to this conclusion.

“Everything. That I’m Supergirl. Where we went. Everything about Krypton. I just want her to know this. Know me, really.” Alex slowly nodded; her face showed no emotion at all. “I can see in your face that I can’t change your mind, you’ve already decided this. Just tell me why, all of a sudden?” Kara just shrugged, a tiny smile painting her lips.

“You know why, Alex. I think you even knew before me, didn’t you?” Alex was biting her lip, carefully choosing her words. “I suspected something, but I was never sure before. You dated only men up until this point after all.”

“Yeah, but it’s not about gender for me. I just never knew how to tell you”, Kara almost whispered and peered up at her, looking small. “I’m proud of you Kara. Just be careful please. I know Lena is worth it, but never the less, be careful.”

Kara embraced her sister in a tight hug and promised, “I will be. Thank you, Alex.”

-

Kara flew Alex to the DEO where she wanted to fill J’onn in on everything that had happened to them. Kara fled to the training room, not wanting to wait a second longer to start getting her plan into motion. She dialed Lena’s personal phone number.

She was ready to hang up after the fifth ring, when the classical beep was interrupted with Lena’s smooth voice. “Kara, hi, what can I do for you?”, she asked, sounding a bit breathless.

“I don’t want to interrupt. If this is a bad time, I can call you back”, she offered.

“No, Kara, don’t be ridiculous. I always have time for you. What’s up?”

Kara cleared her throat, aware that she would need to demand even more of that precious time. “Can I come see you? I want to talk to you. Face to face, that is.”

“Yeah, of course. Is something wrong? You sound tense.”

“No, everything is fine, I’ll explain soon. Have you eaten?” Lena’s habit to skip meals was always a good excuse to visit with some food and Kara was not disappointed this time either.

“I haven’t actually. I had back-to-back meetings all day. Would you mind getting me a coffee too? I don’t think I’ll live to see the night if I don’t get some caffein into my system.”

“No problem, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” She said her goodbyes to Lena before leaving Alex with another short wave across the room and an encouraging thumbs-up on her sister’s end.

-

Ten minutes later on the dot, Jess let her into Lena’s office with a grateful smile directed at the take-out boxes. Lena was standing next to her refreshment-cart, filling a glass of water, as Kara entered. She barely had time to set the water jug down before the blond almost tackled her in a long, tight hug. When they parted, Kara fell back into a tense posture and Lena noticed right away.

“Okay, spill. What’s up with you? Did something happen?” Kara just shook her head, pulling Lena gently to the sofa by her hand.

“Okay so I’m gonna dump a lot of information onto you right now, you can interrupt me anytime and ask me questions, but please hear me out until I’m done explaining before you kick me out.”

Lena frowned as she took the coffee cup from Kara. “Why would I throw you out?”

“Uhm, I-, you’ll see. Well, I don’t really know how to start.”

Lena took her hand and brushed her thumb soothingly over it. “Kara, I promise I’ll let you finish talking. You don’t need to be scared, whatever it is, I’ll promise I can handle it.”

Kara chewed on her lip, hoping against hope that Lena’s words would hold up. “Okay, so I got your coffee from that small place in Paris. You mentioned it was the best coffee you ever had, so I got it for you.”

Lena tilted her head to the side, irritated beyond measure. Her eyes widened almost comically as Kara begun unbuttoning her shirt. After the blue and red of her suit was visible, she took off her glasses and looked up at Lena, hopeful and stressed at the same time.

All Lena could do was stare. Her eyes flitted to Kara’s chest where the crest of her house was proudly on display and to her eyes, not hidden behind her glasses anymore. When she finally managed to use her voice again, she was still only able to muster up a whisper.

“You got me coffee from Paris because you’re Supergirl.” Kara nodded, unmoving.

This was not as bad as she thought it might go. But it still had room to grow worse, so Kara opted for damage-control preemptively.

“I’m so sorry I kept this secret for so long from you. We know each other for so long now and I feel like we grow closer every day, but I didn’t want to put you in danger by exposing myself to you. Everybody that knows has a target on their back, because they can be used as leverage against me. And I know this is a shitty excuse to lie to you for so long, but I was afraid that once I would tell you, you wouldn’t want to be friends with me anymore. But I had to tell you now because I need to tell you more, and that wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t know the true me. And this is me. My name is Kara Zor-El Danvers, I was born on Krypton and came to earth when I was 13 to protect my cousin. I missed my chance to do that, because my pod got knocked off course into the Phantom-Zone where time doesn’t pass. I was there for 24 years before landing here and getting adopted by the Danvers, while my cousin grew up to be Superman.”

Kara closed her mouth, suddenly ashamed of her rambling. Maybe she shouldn’t tell Lena more. Maybe this had been already too much. She looked utterly shocked at least. But Kara could also practically see the wheels turning in her head. She waited, knowing that she needed some sort of comment from Lena to continue her explanation.

Lena shook her head, visibly shaking herself out of her stupor. “That’s why you are claustrophobic”, she stated. It was a testament to their friendship that she didn’t even need to question it. Kara just nodded, still waiting for more.

“You said you had more to tell me?”, she asked, her voice tense.

Kara couldn't bare to look at her. She hadn’t been prepared for this neither negative nor positive response. “Are you okay with the part I just told you?”

“Is it important for the next part?”, Lena questioned, sounding more like a business woman than her best friend.

“Yes, it is. I’m sorry this comes all at once for you, but I have this song stuck in my head that I had to sing at my friend’s wedding because I couldn’t stop thinking of you but then the Nazis came, and everything got so blurry.”

“Wait, hold on. Nazis?”, Lena interrupted with an even more confused expression. Kara nodded. She wasn’t sure if she could explain the whole Earth X chaos without confessing everything else, but she wanted to make sure Lena was ready for that beforehand.

“If you need time to think everything over, I’m happy to give you space. You can just call me whenever you’re ready. I’ll be there.” She stood up and was halfway to the door when Lena’s voice stopped her.

“Wait. Please, Kara don’t go. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything of importance. I think I was just stunned. Come back here please?”, Lena sounded small, much like Kara did when she had talked to Alex earlier.

She made her way back to the couch and set down next to Lena again, leaving a reasonable space between them. Lena just scooted close to her and took her into her arms, hugging her for a long moment. When they broke apart, she held on to Kara’s hands and kept eye contact.

“Thank you for telling me. Your trust means really much. I’m not mad at you, I promise, I just was a little shocked. Now tell me about the Nazis.”

“I... wow okay cool. Well, I’m glad that this is okay with you. And about the Nazis, that’s actually a lot to take in, too.”

“Lay it on me”, Lena said and made a show of shaking out her shoulders.

“Do you know about the multiverse theory?”, Kara asked. A nod and already widened green eyes were her response.

“That theory is true; there are multiple universes, ergo multiple earths. I visited my friend Barry for his and Iris’s wedding. He is a speedster, he’s even faster than me. On his earth there are a bunch of other superheroes or rather vigilantes, I guess. We were all invited because we fought the Dominators before together, it’s a long story, anyways. I was singing for the wedding and suddenly this alien attacks us. She was me, from another earth where the Nazis were never defeated, and they wanted to conquer Barry’s earth. Well and take my heart to use it as a transplant because of some radiation that had attacked her own heart. Anyways, it was a whole thing. In the end we defeated them, but one of their people, Professor Stein died. The funeral was really moving; the widow’s and daughter’s words were really moving and all the while, I had the song stuck in my head.”

“What was the song?”, Lena whispered. She was sitting still close to Kara though she seemed alert, somehow as if she was at the brink of something important.

“Runnin’ Home To You”, Kara whispered back, afraid to disturb the tension in the room.

“And you thought about me while singing it during the ceremony? During the funeral?” Without her super-hearing, Kara wouldn’t have been able to hear Lena. Her face showed no emotion at all.

Fear and hope blossomed in Kara’s chest simultaneously which prompted another ramble. She was dedicated to clear everything up now, even if it would end in disaster.

“I’ve known for a while now that my feelings are more than just ‘best friends feelings’. I like you. And I know, you have this thing with James, I totally respect that. I don’t think that these feelings will go away though. Every word in this song is true for me. I really am meant to be wherever you are next to me. And I really could see it right from the start that you would be my light in the dark. It’s like you are the sun that gives me powers. Of course, I totally get it if you don’t want any of that in a romantic way and just stay friends. Or if you don’t want to talk to me anymore because I just made everything weird, but I really needed you to know.”

“I don’t have anything going on with James, Kara. I don’t know why you and Sam keep insisting that I do”, Lena protested, slowly scooting closer to her.

“That’s cool, uhm, I’m glad, I mean”, Kara stuttered, suddenly very aware of how close they were.

“I’m not interested in James because I’ve been into you since the day you came into my office with Clark Kent”, Lena stated, leaning a bit forward to make her intentions clear. Kara was mesmerized by green eyes and pink lips holding her stare and getting closer.

Sudden excitement bubbled inside her, but she still had to make sure. “Can I kiss you?” Lena’s mouth was almost on hers; she whispered the reply into her already parted lips.

“Yes”

The sensation of velvety lips mixed with the fireworks inside her brain and everything went blurry. Lena kissed her with intent, pressing forward. One hand tangled in Kara’s hair, the other slid around the back of her neck, scratching encouragingly. Kara’s own hands flew up to Lena’s jaw, cradling her head and tracing her thumbs over defined cheekbones. It was heavenly and world shattering how Lena made her feel.

Kara licked across Lena’s lips, asking for entrance. The CEO eagerly granted it, welcoming Kara’s tongue in with a swipe of her own. It took them a great deal of willpower to break apart to not fall unconscious because a lack of oxygen. Both breathed heavily, foreheads pressed against one another’s seeking comfort in the constant touch.

“You know, that was probably the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard. You just shamelessly quoted that song and even made it cute.”

Kara chuckled quietly. “It’s all true though, I meant every word. I will sing it for you, but I’ll wait with that. Barry proposed by singing it, that’s why they wanted me to sing it during the ceremony.”

“It’s not very original to just use his proposal, is it?”, Lena teased, not at all put off by Kara’s certainty in a future which they would share.

“Oh no, it’ll just be playing in the background while I tell you that I love you in the sappiest way possible, don’t worry. I’ve got it all planned out.”

Lena smiled widely and couldn’t resist pressing a few kisses against Kara’s lips. Happiness overwhelmed her and she let the feeling sweep her up and carry her along, guiding her right to the honesty of her own heart.

“I love you too, Kara.”


End file.
